Beginning of the End
by SarakuHD
Summary: FFIV: TAY - It was a battle he let himself lose. When he collapsed, his world fell along with him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the game, Final Fantasy IV, The After Years, other than hard copies on my devices.**

**More notes at the bottom.**

* * *

The sound of swords clashing filled his ears the moment he entered through the gate, and Golbez felt his stomach churn. He increased his pace of walking, hearing the ninja exclaim, "H-hey! Hold it!" behind him.

Rydia, Luca, and Edge had caught up to his brisk pace, Luca occasionally stumbling in her haste to catch up. The Ninja prepared to turn the corner, to where the cells were, when Golbez pulled him back by his cape. "The throne room... Cecil will be at his throne." Edge raised a quizzical eyebrow before going en route to the throne room. Though it was the path straight from the entrance, they had to walk quite a distance to get there.

The sudden halt of metal clanging against together made Golbez wish to run, which was a battle he fought against fiercely. _Keep your composure. Keep your composure. **Keep **your composure._

It was a battle he let himself lose.

* * *

He collapsed, feeling tired and weary, as the control over him vanished into air. He felt someone approach, and touch his neck from under his cape, likely to feel his pulse. It was a soft touch, as if familiar with it and knew exactly where to find his pulse. The Paladin himself didn't know whether or not he was hallucinating; likely, he was. It's a miracle to him that he was even still conscious. Words came and go, and suddenly, a pair of warm, familiar hands picked him up and held him close.

Cecil froze - as if he couldn't move already - as something nagged him in the back of his mind. _I... I know this feeling. But.. Where..._

A thought drifted to him; there a boy. He was holding a baby wrapped in swaddling clothes, and he was standing under a tree. The boy himself had brown hair, and was wearing a small, purple coat over a long, light purple shirt. The boy turned his face to him, a look of boredom etched onto the face, with brown eyes. The eyes 'spoke' to him, as if they could talk. They said _I'm sorry._

* * *

When he collapsed, his world fell along with him. "_Cecil!_" His loud voice echoed, as if hoping to awaken the younger.

The group of five had a tighter grip of their weapons - knuckles white, it seemed like they had no color - when they heard the doors open - which happened to be the same time Cecil had hit the ground in an unconscious heap - and a stranger began to run at the fallen king, and they quickly shuffled to guard Cecil; for all they could know, the Man in Black could be out to finish him.

Pushing them to the side in a blur, Golbez kneeled and cradled Cecil's unconscious form, hands holding tightly, as if he were to disappear.

"My... brother..."

* * *

"Jeez, in a hurry much." Rydia whacked Edge on the head, huffing.

"Of course. I don't know how your so calm! Something's going on, and-"

"Rydia!" A soft voice that seemed scarred said, and a gruff one replaced Rosa's. "You!"

Luca stared at Cid, a tad shocked at his appearance. Tired, and injured. Her master was never tired.

"My... brother..."

Rosa whipped back at the sound of Cecil's voice, and her forced morphed from relief to shocked as the identity of the person holding her husband was revealed.

Edge stared, wide-eyed, mouth likely to be open under his mask. "Aha..." _...Seriously? The guy we were traveling with, was GOLBEZ? No wonder he was in a hurry, then!_

Biting her lip, the Summoner took a hesitant step forward. "So you're..."

Kain finished her left-hanging sentence. "...Golbez." The Holy Dragoon's jaw clecnhed. He wasn't angry, but he sure wasn't very pleased with the appearance of the brother of his best friend.

"You're still alive."

The way the words were said was blunt; it alerted Golbez the moment the words came out. Standing and jumping back while still holding Cecil, he narrowed his eyes towards the Mysterious Girl.

"Evidently," he responded, lowering Cecil to the ground as he, Rydia, Edge, Rosa, and Ceodore walked up towards the girl, the others watching and/or tending to the ailing Paladin. "Not that I have quite as many bodies as you do."

"No matter." The girl raised a hand, sparkling with energy, as if sending a Thundaga at them. "You have all outlived your usefulness."

* * *

**It can't just be me who thought it was absolutely INSANE that Cecil, the main victim of TAY, is the ONLY person that recognized Golbez. I know it's been 17 years and all - also for some heartwarming stuff, god my heart is MELTING -, but come on. He's gone past puberty. I seriously doubt his voice would change that much. I thought back to the DS version, which shows Cecil being found by the king. Golbez had to carry his brother there, right? Otherwise, I blame Lunarian magic.**

**Yes, I made the corridor to the throne room take about two minutes. Why? Because I find it _incredibly _absurd that it takes less than 10 seconds to get to the throne room _without _running. What if your king/queen was useless? Baron would be _so _screwed.**

**My inspiration to do this part of the game is simple, really. Just think:**

**You're Golbez. You've been gone 17 years. Suddenly, this teal haired girl that held a resemblance to a summoner you fought those 17 years ago, comes out of nowhere, DEFEATS BAHAMUT SINGLE-HANDILY, is apparently immortal with her multiple bodies, is after your crystals. Then, your Uncle tells you that your home planet may be in danger, and may also be after the Blue Planet's crystals.**

**With quick analysis, it's likely they plan on seizing Baron first, though they don't have a crystal. Why? Because the King is known all over, and is companions with the kings of the kingdoms that DO have crystals, and chances are, they won't suspect him. Also, Baron is the strongest "country" there.**

**You freak, because you know that the King of Baron is YOUR LITTLE BROTHER that you nearly killed those 17 years ago. You want to protect him. He doesn't deserve anymore pain. You don't realize it until much later, but you were also looking for forgiveness, which you already obtained because itT'S NOT REALLY YOUR FAULT YOU'RE _HALF LUNARIAN, AND SUSCEPTIBLE TO MIND-CONTROL. _ But you don't know that.**

**Then, you're on the last floor of the Lunar Subterrane of the Red Moon. Lets go with ending 1 - Just the brothers + whoever.**

**Your brother, who has been un-responsive ever since he woke up, _protects you and the others from fatal attacks that would've killed you on contact, and SURVIVES. _You notice the enemy is ready to kill him, and this was your moment. You failed to protect Cecil from the war, you failed to protect him from the mysterious girl. This is your only chance.**

**And you seize it.**

**Now, it can go both ways: Cecil's POV, or Golbez's. Take your pick. Lets go with Cecil. This part here is _my _headcanon. No need to follow it.**

**You're barely conscious, and suddenly, you feel at ease. You've killed innocent people, who, if they were alive, would be out for your blood. You feel as if you've finally been forgiven. In fact, you becoming a Paladin seems more.. harsh. Then, your brother SAVES YOU from your impending doom.**

**You snap. Not out of anger, and sadness, that you haven't been killed, that the one who 'saved' you feels you haven't suffered enough.**

**You snap from the fact that your brother, who's been forced to do a villain's bidding, is dying. Why?**

**Because you were too helpless to save yourself. Your other knight, the Dark Knight, is ready to kill your "main source" of problems, in hopes of being cleansed of your sins.**

**Two sides of the same coin, yet, an incredible difference in ideas. You kill it, your fake. Then you run to him. He's dying, and is saying goodbye.**

**What makes this so affecting?**

**Out of the entire game, that part, if you don't bring the correct party, is the _only time_ they get to talk. Not as enemies, but as a family. 37 years apart. Less than one minute to talk to each other.**

* * *

**I'm gonna stop ranting now, my heart hurts from the angst. And it doesn't help I listened to a mash-up of "The Lunarians", "Cry in Sorrow", and "You're Not Alone!" while writing this.**

**Yes, that ending was there on purpose. No, I won't make another chapter because it would be fighting and a next part to this ruins the reason why I did it.**

**So, um. Bye! I hope you liked it~**

**I need to include Cuore in one my stories . She's adorable.**


End file.
